


Say Something

by Rayaaa



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayaaa/pseuds/Rayaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver had never begged for anything. Until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Say something, Felicity."

_Tell me that you're okay. Tell me that this is not happening, that you're okay. Tell me a story about you. Tell me about your mother. Tell me how was college. Tell me how you learned how to hack into everything. Tell me about your dreams._

"Please."

_Please. Please open your eyes, Felicity. Please don't leave us. Don't leave me. Please don't give up on life. Please. Just fight, Felicity. You are strong. You are so strong and so brave and so you. Please. Just open your eyes and look at me. Please._

"Oliver. The police will be here in a minute. We need to go."

_Please, Felicity, I am begging you! Don't do this. Don't do this to us. Don't do this to me. Don't leave me. You are the light in my world. You are the only thing that's keeping me alive. What am I supposed to do without you here? How am I supposed to live without you?_

"Oliver! If they see you here it's all over! Everything she fought for, everything she stood for – it will be gone. She wouldn't want that, Oliver. Let her go."

_I am sorry Felicity. I am sorry I wasn't able to save you. I am sorry that I disappointed you. I am sorry that I failed you. I am sorry that I never told you how much you mean to me. I am sorry I am leaving you here. Please, forgive me._

_I love you, Felicity. I love you and I'm sorry._

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**   
**And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you**   
**And anywhere I would've followed you**

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**

**_Say something…_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Few minutes earlier…**

Malcolm Merlyn was still alive. He was still alive and he had Felicity. Oliver needed to find her. Fast.

He went to every room in the Merlyn mansion. He checked every single hidden place he remembered from his childhood but she was nowhere to be found. Oliver checked his watch. This was bad. He had only five more minutes. Five more minutes and Merlyn was going to kill her.

"Oliver! The roof!" Roy screamed through the comms. Without a second thought Oliver ran towards the stairs, taking two steps at a time. She was going to be alright. Now that he knew where she was he was going to get her in time. She was going to be safe again.

He reached the door to the rooftop in a minute.  _03:51._  The door was blocked but he kicked it until it broke.  _03:14._  There she was.

"Felicity." He breathed out her name. Oliver was so happy he got to her in time that he didn't notice the shadow behind him. Two strong hands sneaked around his throat, squeezing it hard.

_02:00_

"Congratulations, Oliver. You found Mrs. Smoak in time. Unfortunately, that won't be enough to save her." Felicity's eyes widened as she looked at him but he did not saw fear in them. He saw anger. Love. Guilt.  _Forgiveness._

_01:30_

Despite the hands around his throat Oliver screamed. He screamed as he watched Merlyn taking out a dagger, quickly slicing Felicity's throat.  _No._  The hands that were keeping him on his knees were lifted. Oliver heard footsteps behind him.

"Now you know what pain really is, kid." A shiver went through Oliver's body.  _No._  "I'm gonna let you grief, Oliver. But this is not the end of it." Slade looked at Malcolm and nodded. They ran towards the window and jumped outside.

Oliver got up on his feet in a hurry, anger and fear rushing through his body. He walked towards the chair, his feet feeling like a lead. After he cut the ropes that kept her body on the chair, Oliver gently lifted her up and placed her on the ground. He heard a loud gasp and a murmured "no" but his eyes never left her still face.

_Please, Felicity, open your eyes. Just look at me. Please._

"Felicity…" He whispered, his voice breaking. "Please. Say something, Felicity."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized some of you may get confused... Oliver is hurt and almost dead in this part. Felicity is like a ghost (sort of like Tommy... I miss Tommy :( ). I know I should've write that part too but honestly I got frustrated and came up with this instead.

**2 months later…**

_Everything is so bright. Why is everything so bright? What's going on?_

"Oliver! Wake up, Oliver!"

_Dig. That's Diggle. But why does his voice sounds so far away? Where is he? And why can't I move?_

**"Wake up, Oliver. It's not your time to die."**

_Felicity. I open my eyes again and there she is. Felicity's standing above me, her hair falling down around her beautiful face._

**"Please, Oliver. This is not right. You can't die here, not today. Please, just wake up!"**

_I open my mouth to tell her how much I miss her, how much I love her but there's no sound coming out. I try again and again but nothing happens. She smiles sadly as her fingers brush against my cheek._

**"I know, Oliver. I miss you, too. But you have to fight for me, okay? Just fight this and wake up. You have to help the others. They need you back there. Please."**

_No. I can't leave you again. I can't leave you, Felicity._

"WAKE UP, OLIVER!"

_Dig sounds desperate. What if he's hurt? What if he needs my help? I have to help him._

**"Yes, Oliver, he needs you! You have to wake up and help them beat Slade and Malcolm. You are the only one that can end this. Wake up!"**

_But I don't want to leave you, Felicity. Life without you is not right. Nothing's right anymore._

**"Then make it right, Oliver! We did not fight all that time so you can just give up now. Wake up and make it right! For me, Oliver. Do it for me."**

_I nod and she smiles again. I feel something pulling me away from her. NO! No, Felicity, wait! I LOVE YOU!_

**"I love you too, Oliver. But now it's time to say goodbye."**

"FELICITY!"

_But she's gone. She's gone and I'm awake. And I must fight. For her._

_Always for her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! At the beginning I wrote this as a one shot inspired by 'Say Something' by A Great Big World . I must say, I'm not happy with the two parts that followed but it is what it is. I want to thank everyone who read this. You are amazing. Thank you.
> 
> Love, Rayna.


End file.
